


And When You Use Your Lips They Better Be On Me

by CitrusVanille



Series: Bounce [2]
Category: McFly
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-24
Updated: 2009-04-24
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: It’s a challenge, is the way Danny sees it. And knowing Dougie, it probably wasn’t meant like that at all, but Danny can’t really let it go.





	And When You Use Your Lips They Better Be On Me

It’s a challenge, is the way Danny sees it. And knowing Dougie, it probably wasn’t meant like that at all, but Danny can’t really let it go. It’s not that he has anything in particular in mind – though he vaguely considers pantsing Dougie and discards it as not enough to one-up him – he just knows he’s got to do something. So when he sees Dougie head into the toilet after soundcheck, and hears the half-muffled gasp and sigh from inside a few minutes later, he doesn’t really think, just jimmies the lock and walks in, letting the door bang shut behind him.

“What the fuck?” Dougie gasps, jeans and boxers pushed low, hand wrapped around his cock, and, yeah, he’s close.

Danny smirks at him, steps in close, says, “My turn,” and drops to his knees. And, fuck, that hurts more in real life than he would have thought, tiles hard against his knees, but it’s actually a lot easier than he would have guessed to slip his lips around the head of Dougie’s cock, slide his tongue along the underside, wrap his hand around Dougie’s, and.

“Shit, shit,” Dougie pants, and comes with no more warning than that.

Danny doesn’t pull back in time, gets half of it in his mouth, a streak across his cheek, and, huh, maybe he should have thought about this, because _yech_ , it’s not the best tasting stuff ever. He’s swallowed before he’s even considered spitting on the floor, swallows again to try to get the taste out of his mouth, swipes at the side of his face with his sleeve.

“So,” he says, gets to his feet, ignores the way his knees crack. “Yeah.”

Dougie’s slumped against the wall, still looking a little shell-shocked, but mostly just sated.

“I’ll just –” Danny jerks his thumb at the door, and shuffles out, hoping he doesn’t look too obvious. He definitely needs to think things through in the future.


End file.
